<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please don't bake a cake by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897020">Please don't bake a cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Established Relationship Carlos Reyes/Tk Strand, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos Reyes is good at a lot of things, baking is not one of those things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please don't bake a cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What wrong?” Owen asked as he looked over at his son having been able to sense that something was going on with him.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong.” Tk shock his head not needing to talk about what was going through his head.</p><p>“I can see something is going on, what’s wrong?” Owen asked again always a little worried for his son when he could obviously tell that something was bothering him.</p><p>“Dad I promise you it’s nothing.” TK shock his head with a small laugh before he decided to just tell his dad. “Carlos wants to bake the cake for my birthday.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with that?” Owen asked a little confused assuming that would be a good thing and not something to worry about. “I’ve tasted Carlos’ cooking it’s amazing.”</p><p>“His cooking is amazing.” Tk agreed with a small nod. “His baking is not amazing. I don’t think he’s ever baked anything that he hasn’t burnt.”</p><p>“Is it that bad?” Owen asked with a small smile as the waiter brought over their food. “I’m sure he’s baked something that didn’t burn.”</p><p>“No he has not. For someone that is so good at cooking, he really sucks at baking and I don’t know how to tell him that I don’t want him to make the cake.” Tk couldn’t help but feel a little nervous, taking a big bite out of his sandwich.</p><p>“Tk either let him make the cake and put up with it or tell him you don’t want him to make the cake.” Owen told him with a shack of his head. “There your only options here kid.”</p><p>"I know that and I don’t like either one of them.” Tk shock his head placing his sandwich back down onto the plate. “How am I supposed to tell my husband after three years of marriage that I actually don’t like his baking?”</p><p>“You’ve not once mentioned it?” Owen couldn’t help but laugh at his son, knowing that at the beginning of Tk and Carlos’ relationship Tk had been too worried to cook for the other man, worried that Carlos wouldn’t tell him how bad his cooking was and eat it anyway. “Does he bake often?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tk admitted with a small sigh. “Normally it’s bisects and stuff. And there usually edible but every single time I’ve seen him make a cake. I don’t know why I never mentioned anything at first but then we had been together for more two years and it just felt like it was too late to bring it up.”</p><p>Owen laughed at his son again finding all of this a lot more amusing then the other man was. “TK either tell him or eat the cake and pretend you like it.”</p><p>Tk couldn’t help but groan a little at that before he went back to eating his meal a comfortable silence settling between the father and son.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************</p><p> </p><p>“Carlos you know I love you, right?” TK asked a couple days later the morning of his birthday as Carlos seat down opposite him, the delicious breakfast he had made in front of the pair.</p><p>“I would hope that you loved me yeah, considering we have been married for three years.” Carlos nodded as he looked over at his husband a little confused. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I don’t like your baking.” TK blurted out not wanting to give himself a chance to chicken out and not end up mentioning anything. “You’re an amazing cook babe but you can’t bake a cake to save your life.” Carlos let out a rather loud laugh as a huge smile broke out on his face. “You’re smiling?” TK asked confused.</p><p>“Of course I’m smiling, I’ve been waiting for you to mention this for five years Tyler.” Carlos told him once his laughter had finally calmed down. “I love you babe but you’re not very good at hiding it when you don’t like something.”</p><p>“So you’ve just been making me cakes all the time waiting for me to mention that I don’t like it?” TK asked leaning back in his chair a little and giving the other man a kind of bad look. “Why didn’t you just mention that you know?”</p><p>“Because I wanted you to say something. Why did you never mention that you didn’t like the cakes?” Carlos asked back before he took a small bite of his breakfast, not wanting the food to get cold before he got the chance to actually eat it.</p><p>“Because the first time you made me a cake we had only been dating for a few months and I didn’t want to say I didn’t like it but then it just felt wrong to tell you after we had been together for so long.” Tk explained as he also took a small bite of his breakfast letting out a small moan at just how good it tasted. “So your offer to make my birthday cake was to get me to say something?”</p><p>“It was and it took you a lot longer than I thought it would for you to actually say anything. If you had waited about an hour longer then you would have had one of my cakes for your birthday.” Carlos told him with a small loving smile on his face.</p><p>“You would of really made me eat one of your cakes for my birthday?”</p><p>“Yeah I would have.” Carlos nodded letting out a small laugh when TK lightly hit his feet. “Who’s actually going to be making or getting the cake? It is your birthday today.”</p><p>“My dad is making the cake.” Tk told him as the pair started to properly eat their dinner. “He made me a cake every year until I was about eleven. There really nice.”</p><p>“Good.” Carlos nodded before a small comfortable silence settled between them, both of them with small happy smiled plastered on their faces.</p><p>"Thank you for not making me eat one of your cakes.” Tk said once the pair had finished breakfast and Carlos was standing up by the sink, his arms snaking around his husband waist.</p><p>“Of course.” Carlos agreed with a small nod as TK placed a small kiss on his throat. “I love you I couldn’t do that to you.”</p><p>“I love you to.” Tk turned Carlos’ around in his arms placing a kiss on his husband’s lips. “How about you give me that birthday present that you give me every year.”</p><p>“I would like that.” Carlos agreed with a nod as he leaned down to kiss Tk again, letting it get more heated this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.<br/>I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.</p><p>I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>